logosfandomcom-20200222-history
New Line Cinema/Other
1973–1987 New Line Cinema Logo (1973; Fullscreen).jpg New Line Cinema Logo (1973).jpg|Widescreen version Newlinecinema2.jpeg Newlinecinema.jpeg New_Line_Cinema_(1975).jpg New_Line_Cinema_A_Nightmare_on_Elm_Street.png|''A Nightmare on Elm Street'' (1984) vlcsnap-2019-10-24-08h03m22s987.png|''The Kitchen'' (2019) 1987 Newline 34.jpg New_Line_Cinema_Logo_1986.jpg piIrZz4mqVehO8liMBnnhw784247.jpg|''My Demon Lover'' (1987) 1987–1995 New Line Cinema Logo (1987).jpg New Line Cinema Logo (1987; Closing).jpg New Line Cinema logo (1988).jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h22m07s38.png|''The Rosary Murders'' (US, 1987) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h53m27s100.png|''Hairspray'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h38m42s181.png|''Critters 2: The Main Course'' (1988) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h58m26s209.png|''A Sinful Life'' (1989) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h10m41s196.png|''Fools of Fortune'' (US, 1990) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h37m24s183.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze'' (1991) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.18.59 PM.png|''Drop Dead Fred'' (1991) New Line Cinema Rankin present.jpg|''The Lawnmower Man'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h49m46s42.png|''Live Wire'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m45s164.png|''Mr. Nanny'' (1993) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h33m58s153.png|''Monkey Trouble'' (1994) Newlinelogo.jpeg|''North'' (1994) 1994–2011 1994 vlcsnap-2012-12-14-13h14m28s21.png OY5kH6RGfZz2EL3VnDZj-Q10503.jpeg New_Line_Cinema_(1995,_Prototype).jpg|''The Mask'' (1994) 1994–1997 New Line Cinema CGI Filmbox (1995).jpg bandicam 2015-02-18 15-50-32-023.jpg|''Don Juan DeMarco'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h09m32s19.png|''Friday'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h08m51s115.png|''Mortal Kombat'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m54s176.png|''Angus'' (1995) bandicam 2014-08-24 18-40-18-862.jpg|''Seven'' (1995) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h20m29s193.png|''Rumble in the Bronx'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h13m36s122.png|''Faithful'' (US, 1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h16m30s101.png|''The Adventures of Pinocchio'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h15m42s137.png|''The Island of Dr. Moreau'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h38m15s131.png|''Last Man Standing'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h17m22s109.png|''Bullet'' (1996) New_Line_Cinema_1995_Variant.jpg|''Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery'' (1997) 1997–2001, 2003 New_Line_Cinema_(A_Time_Warner_Company).jpg New_Line_Cinema_1997.png New_Line_Cinema_2000.png New_Line_Cinema_1997_Variant.png vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h11m56s172.png|''Friday'' (1995, 1999 reissue) Dark City (1998).png|''Dark City'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-11h58m36s239.png|''Mr. Nice Guy'' (1998) Blade (1998).png|''Blade'' (1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-17-04h36m26s162.png|''Blast from the Past'' (1999) New_Line_Cinema_1999.png|''Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h26m23s244.png|''Detroit Rock City'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-08-13-04h39m25s207.png|''Next Friday'' (2000) ONE.jpg|''Boiler Room'' (2000) GROUP.jpg|''Final Destination'' (2000) TTga9lw0 -09C7eIusnSxg9040.jpeg|''The Cell'' (2000) FIRE.jpg|''Little Nicky'' (2000) BENDER.jpg|''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-12-08-07h43m36s166.png|''Elf'' (2003) 2001–2003 Vlcsnap-2012-07-13-18h34m19s239.png vlcsnap-2013-09-04-04h13m33s5.png|''Sugar & Spice'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m44s70.png|''15 Minutes'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h01m20s85.png|''Blow'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h07m46s217.png|''Bones'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h29m08s101.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-10-15h20m15s118.png|''I Am Sam'' (2001) 1760030421pizapw1408463821.jpg|''John Q'' (2002) Blade 2 (2002).png|''Blade II'' (2002) GW398H235.jpg|''Jason X'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.20.58 PM.png|''Austin Powers in Goldmember'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-06-12h02m37s89.png|''Punch-Drunk Love'' (US, 2002) GW416H207.jpg|''Cheats'' (2002) BLAWER.jpg|''Friday After Next'' (2002) vlcsnap-2013-09-05-09h21m00s237.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' (2002) EOWER.png|''Run Ronnie Run'' (2003) 1760030421pizapw1408464031.jpg|''Highwaymen'' (2003) MEGATRON.jpg|''Final Destination 2'' (2003) GW465H205.jpg|''Freddy Vs. Jason'' (2003) 1760030421pizapw1408463357.jpg|''Elf'' (2003) 2003–2010 vlcsnap-2012-08-16-05h14m55s23.png New_Line_Cinema_with_A_TimeWarner_Company_Byline.jpg vlcsnap-2013-09-13-18h23m06s37.png|''The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King'' (2003) The Butterfly Effect (2004).png|''The Butterfly Effect'' (2004) DARE.jpg|''Cellular'' (2004) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h10m19s107.png|''Wedding Crashers'' (2005) AAOSWW.jpg|''Final Destination 3'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-09-07-05h55m39s37.png|''Hoot'' (2006) vlcsnap-2013-08-15-15h38m01s3.png|''Snakes on a Plane'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-07-15-13h20m21s173.png|''The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning'' (2006) Little Children (2006).png|''Little Children'' (2006) Shoot_'Em_Up_(2007).jpg|''Shoot 'Em Up'' (2007) NOPR.png|''Normal Adolescent Behavior'' (2007) Epa.png|''Love in the Time of Cholera'' (2007) ACD.jpg|''The Golden Compass'' (2007) ON.jpeg|''Semi-Pro'' (2008) PONY.jpg|''Sex and the City: The Movie'' (2008) GW401H216.jpg|''Journey to the Center of the Earth'' (2008) FRIDAY.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (US, 2009) ViPUl3 PVi-sw kJB zVng9385.jpeg|''The Final Destination'' (2009) GW498H207.png|''The Time Traveler's Wife'' (2009) Screenshot (160).png|''Valentine's Day'' (2010) 2007 (40th anniversary) 2011–present 2011–2018 Vlcsnap-2016-09-06-19h54m52s532.png New_Line_Cinema_2011.jpg The Rite.png|''The Rite'' (2011) Hall Pass 2011.png|''Hall Pass'' (2011) Horrible Bosses .png|''Horrible Bosses'' (2011) Final Destination 5 2011.png|''Final Destination 5'' (2011) A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas 2011.png|''A Very Harold And Kumar 3D Christmas'' (2011) New Year's Eve 2011.png|''New Year's Eve'' (2011) IAWQQQQ.jpg|''Journey 2: The Mysterious Island'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m58s70.png|''Rock of Ages'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-08-09-20h15m59s125.png|''The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey'' (2012) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h48m20s102.png|''Jack the Giant Slayer'' (2013) vlcsnap-2013-09-10-16h49m24s231.png|''The Incredible Burt Wonderstone'' (2013) The Conjuring 2013.png|''The Conjuring'' (2013) We're The Millers 2013.png|''We're the Millers'' (2013) New Line Cinema Annabelle.png|''Annabelle'' (2014) bandicam 2018-09-18 18-26-10-613.png|''Tammy'' (2014) mnew line vc.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (2015) New Line Cinemas SA.png|''San Andreas'' (2015) New Line Note.png|''The Gallows'' (2015) bandicam 2018-09-18 18-39-16-744.png|''Creed'' (2015) MGMBabershop.png|''Barbershop: The Next Cut'' (2016) NLC-LightsOut B.png|''Lights Out'' (2016) bandicam 2018-09-13 01-45-11-323.png|''The Conjuring 2'' (2016) New Line Cinema - Collateral Beauty.png|''Collateral Beauty'' (2016) bandicam 2018-09-18 18-28-32-890.png|''How To Be Single'' (2016) bandicam 2018-09-18 18-32-19-782.png|''Me Before You'' (2016) vlcsnap-2017-05-14-14h56m27s796.png|''Fist Fight'' (2017) bandicam 2018-09-13 01-47-21-376.png|''Annabelle: Creation'' (2017) NewLineGoingSTyle.png|''Going in Style'' (2017) Screen Shot 2017-10-13 at 7.24.02 PM.png|''The House'' (2017) New Line Cinema - It (2017).png|''It'' (2017) Bandicam 2018-09-13 01-29-46-611.png|''The Disaster Artist'' (2017) New_Line_Game_NIGHT.png|''Game Night'' (2018) Rampage (2018, B).png|''Rampage'' (2018) bandicam 2018-09-13 01-43-44-823.png|''Life of the Party'' (2018) Bandicam 2018-09-07 13-58-32-285.png|''Tag'' (2018) 2018–2019 New_Line_Cinema_logo_with_a_WarnerMedia_byline.png|''The Nun'' (2018) New_Line_Cinema_with_Warnermedia_Byline_with_color.png|''Isn't It Romantic'' (2019) Image-1280_546_20190623T161901.jpg|''Shazam!'' (2019) 2019–present Print logo variations 1987–2001 New Line Cinema Print Logo 1987 II.svg|Alternate logo 2001–2003 New Line Cinema 2001-2003.svg|Horizontal version 2003–2018 New_Line_Cinema_(Horizontal).svg|Left horizontal version New_Line_Cinema_(Stacked).svg|Stacked version New_Line_Cinema_2010.svg|Right horizontal variant LD logos 2016-17.png|''LEGO Dimensions'' (2015) NEW LINE CINEMA.jpg|''LEGO The Hobbit'' (2014) 2018–2019 New Line Cinema (Horizontal) 2.svg|Current logo used in Warner Bros./New Line films New_Line_Cinema_2018.svg|Horizontal, WarnerMedia byline 2019–present Poster variants New Line Cinema Running_Scared poster 2006.jpg|''Running Scared'' (2006) Video New Line Cinema logo (1973) 1080p HD New Line Cinema- Original Logo with Fanfare New Line Cinema logo (Early 1987) New Line Cinema logo (1987) 1080p HD New Line Cinema IRS Media (1989) New Line Cinema logo (prototype Turner variant) HD New Line Cinema (1995) New Line Cinema 2001 New Line Cinema Intro 480p Tripictures New Line Cinema Fandango (2007) Warner Bros. New Line Cinema Logo Category:New Line Cinema Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Major film production companies of the United States Category:Independent film production companies of the United States Category:Jack Warner Category:Warner Bros. Category:Los Angeles Category:Special logos Category:Turner Broadcasting System Category:Film distributors of the United States Category:AT&T Category:WarnerMedia